


Seul

by MimiKitsune



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiKitsune/pseuds/MimiKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS / POV / PWP] (Post-Reichenbach) John a très mal vécu le suicide de Sherlock et malgré son retour, quelque chose a changé en lui sans qu'il parvienne à comprendre quoi. Sherlock se chargera de le lui montrer. (Johnlock / Slash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. POV John

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous présente un nouveau texte qui devait être à la base un tout petit OS tout mignon, dégoulinant de guimauves (une envie de changer de style) et mon imagination n'ayant pas compris le message a pondu ça !
> 
> Donc ne cherchez pas d'intrigues, c'est juste l'occasion de mettre John et Sherlock dans un lit.
> 
> C'est un point de vue de John et écrit à la première personne. Vous saurez tout de ses pensées les plus secrètes (hé hé)
> 
> J'espère que vous aimerez, j'y ai mis le paquet au point que je me demande si je peux faire mieux dans le genre. ^^
> 
> Donc MÉGA WARNING ! C'est du sexe, que du sexe et rien que du sexe entre deux hommes donc vous voilà prévenu !
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série Sherlock ne m'appartiennent pas.

Seul.

Pourquoi mon cœur saigne-t-il ?

Tellement seul.

Pourquoi me serre-t-il à me faire tant souffrir ?

Si seul.

Qu'ai-je raté ?

Arrachez-moi à cet enfer de solitude !

x

Cela fait deux mois maintenant depuis son retour et pourtant c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Au début, je lui en ai énormément voulu d'avoir organisé son faux suicide en me laissant dans l'ignorance la plus totale alors que je n'étais pas tout à fait remis psychologiquement de mon retour d'Afghanistan, je faisais encore beaucoup de cauchemars à cette époque-là. Et alors que je commençais vraiment à reprendre le goût à la vie civile, il m'a abandonné.

Il est revenu vivre au 221B Baker Street dès le lendemain, où il pût retrouver ses affaires telles qu'il les avait laissées. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de m'en séparer malgré les deux années qui se sont écoulées.

Les semaines ont passé. Je vais bien mieux à présent. J'ai repris les enquêtes à ses côtés et j'ai commencé mon nouveau poste dans une clinique privée non loin de Scotland Yard. L'avantage est évidemment que je pouvais être sur place bien avant lui dès que le DI avait une enquête à nous confier.

Je m'énerve souvent quand il rentre tard ou pas du tout, me replongeant dans l'angoisse qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. N'a-t-il donc pas encore compris les tourments qui s'emparent de moi dès qu'il part seul, Dieu sait où ?

D'un point de vue plus personnel, j'ai essayé de sortir plusieurs fois avec quelques femmes que je trouvais charmantes, mais ça allait rarement au-delà d'un dîner. Je n'arrivais pas à m'engager et pourtant, j'ai des besoins comme tous les hommes (rectification : tous sauf un) et finalement, je dois à chaque fois me résoudre à régler moi-même ce petit plaisir… en solitaire.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui cloche chez moi. Pourtant, il n'y a aucune raison pour m'empêcher de reprendre le cours de ma vie : mon colocataire était revenu, nous enquêtions à nouveau et j'ai un travail. Et malgré tout ça, je me sens désespérément seul et aucune femme n'arrivait à combler ce vide.

Je suis retourné consulter ma psy. Elle pense que mon récent traumatisme m'empêche de me projeter dans l'avenir et que je devais laisser du temps pour me reconstruire… Baliverne ! Je vais bien. Tout va bien. Je souris à nouveau, je passe de bons moments avec mon colocataire comme avant…

Alors quoi ? Pourquoi j'ai cette impression de manque lorsque je vais me coucher dans mon lit. Ce moment où je me retrouve seul avec moi-même et mes larmes qui ne se tarissent jamais. Je rêve parfois, souvent même, d'être serré dans une étreinte douce et chaude, un souffle brûlant dans mon cou, un murmure qui me ferait perdre la raison.

J'en ai assez de toujours avoir le contrôle sur tout. J'ai envie de m'abandonner à une personne qui m'aimerait et que j'aimerais de tout mon cœur. Vivre et vieillir ensemble jusqu'à notre dernier souffle. Est-ce trop demandé ?

Je suis fatigué de tout ça, mais je dois me montrer fort pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Je sais qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Il me connaît bien. Trop. Pourtant, il n'en parle jamais. Au lieu de ça, il détourne mon attention sur lui : ses expériences, ses observations… il a même commencé à m'initier au violon.

Nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble, bien plus qu'avant. Je le vois rarement vautré sur le canapé pendant les périodes creuses où les enquêtes se font rares. Nous allons au cinéma, au théâtre, au restaurant ou nous nous baladons sans but précis, tout en gardant le silence. Ça me détend et dans ces moments-là, tout est parfait.

Depuis son retour, il a tout fait pour que notre duo redevienne comme avant. J'avoue que je n'y ai pas mis beaucoup du mien pour lui faciliter la tâche, mais lui non plus. Agissant comme un gamin comme si de rien n'était, qui ne comprend pas pourquoi son "suicide" m'a autant touché. Que lui répondre ? Lui, qui est incapable de sentiment, qui ne comprend pas l'essence même qu'est l'être humain empli d'émotions diverses et variés.

J'aimerais tellement qu'il s'ouvre un peu plus. Non pas que je déteste ce qu'il est, au contraire, sans ça, je ne l'aurais jamais autant admiré. Parfois, j'aimerais qu'il me montre son humanité, ses faiblesses, ses secrets… Je connais ce qu'il veut bien me montrer, j'ignore ce côté sombre qu'il garde précieusement et qui le rend si détaché du reste du monde. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pénétrer son esprit.

J'aimerais le connaître aussi bien qu'il me connaît, peut-être même plus encore. Mais là, faut arrêter de rêver. Ça n'arrivera jamais.

x

Je pousse un profond soupir. Je referme le livre que je lisais, bien que cela fait un moment que mon regard dans le vague était figé sur la même page. Il est tard : plus de vingt-trois heures.

Je baille largement à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et m'étire pour soulager mes membres ankylosés. Il est temps d'aller me coucher. Je me lève et jette un œil à la cuisine où il est occupé sur une expérience : une sorte de mélange de plusieurs liquides non identifiés, mais pas trop odorants pour une fois.

— Bonne nuit, Sherlock.

— Bonne nuit, John.

Je quitte le salon et me dirige vers la salle de bains pour me laver les dents. Une fois terminé, je monte dans ma chambre.

Je pousse la porte et je me retrouve de nouveau dans mon espace privé où nul n'y pénètre. J'avance jusqu'à mon lit et commence à me déshabiller. J'enfile mon bas de pyjama et un t-shirt avant de me faufiler sous les couvertures.

Les minutes défilent ou peut-être des heures, je n'en sais rien. En tout cas, je rumine dans ma tête, me gardant éveillé alors que j'ai vraiment sommeil. Fichu cerveau, tu ne connais pas le mode off ? Je l'envie de pouvoir contrôler le sien. Le mien n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Un air de violon s'échappe de l'étage inférieur et vient charmer mes oreilles. Mes idées noires refluent et je me sens partir loin d'ici vers un monde plus coloré, plus joyeux, plus… exotique ? Peu importe, si cela m'envoie loin de ma solitude, je suis preneur.

J'émerge brusquement de mon sommeil à cause d'un petit détail qui met mon instinct sur le qui-vive : le matelas s'est affaissé derrière moi. Quelqu'un vient de monter sur mon lit.

Mes muscles se resserrent, prêt à faire face à l'intrus, mais je suis bloqué par un corps qui se plaque sans préavis contre mon dos, un bras entourant ma poitrine et une main sur ma bouche. La panique enfle en moi et je suis prêt à donner des coups de pied à mon agresseur, mais de longues jambes entourent les miennes, bloquant toute tentative de contre-attaque.

Mes bras sont libres pourtant elles sont inertes, entourant mon oreiller. Je ne me sens pas en danger. Je ne bouge plus. Lui non plus. Puis il se penche. Son souffle taquine mon oreille.

— Ne bouge pas. Laisse-toi faire gentiment et surtout, garde le silence, murmure une voix de baryton qui envoie une décharge électrique dans tout mon corps.

Évidemment, cela ne pouvait être que lui. Qui d'autres ? Et maintenant que faire devant cet ordre des plus explicites ? M'insurger ou obéir ? La deuxième idée me tente beaucoup plus. Je ne m'étais pas encore soulagé et ce corps si proche et cette voix envoûtante me mettent au supplice.

Répondant à mes pensées silencieuses, il me baisse le pantalon et le boxeur jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Mon souffle se coupe devant autant d'assurance. En même temps, ma chambre est plongée dans le noir. Je ne distingue rien autour de moi et pour lui, cela doit être pareil. Nous ne pouvions pas voir nos réactions, ce qui nous arrange bien tous les deux.

Il me prend en main et commence un lent mouvement le long de ma hampe. Un gémissement franchit mes lèvres. Il grogne et s'arrête. Je dois me contrôler. Il n'avait pas expliqué de règles pourtant je savais que si je ne lui obéissais pas à la lettre, tout pouvait s'arrêter. Il reprend son rythme alternatif me soumettant à de merveilleuses sensations.

Garder le silence devenait de plus en plus difficile. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de laisser échapper le moindre son. C'est une torture. Il est doué le bougre.

Je me tortille entre ses bras. Je remonte mes genoux contre ma poitrine pour lui donner moins d'accès. Je commence vraiment à me sentir mal en prenant conscience qu'il me fait "ça", lui, l'homme asexué autoproclamé. Ou est-ce moi qui l'ai déclaré comme tel ?

Ma tentative de rompre le contact ne le fait pas renoncer pour autant et il intensifie ses caresses sur mes parties intimes, s'insinuant entre mes jambes serrées pour faire glisser ses longs doigts fins autour de mes bourses bien pleines, les gratifiant d'une légère pression, avant de revenir sur mon sexe et de jouer avec le gland et l'urètre, ultra sensible par ses soins prodigués avec la plus grande dextérité, qui laisse échapper quelques gouttes de liquide pré-séminal.

Je serre mon oreiller dans mes bras et y plante mes dents. Mon souffle est erratique et j'étouffe du mieux que je peux mes couinements et mes soupirs. Cela semble marcher. Il continue encore et encore et encore… et…

Oh mon Dieu ! Je vais mourir ! Comment fait-il pour me donner autant de jouissance sans me faire atteindre le septième ciel sur le champ ? C'est si bon ! C'est la première fois que je ressens ça. Il pourrait continuer toute la nuit, mais je ne suis pas sûr que mon cœur puisse résister encore longtemps à de telles avalanches de plaisirs.

Ses jambes attirent les miennes vers le bas et les écartent suffisamment pour que son autre main rejoigne la première afin de titiller encore davantage les zones érogènes qui déclenchent en moi des réactions compulsives, preuves qui lui indiquaient qu'il touchait au but.

Il accélère ses mouvements. Tout mon corps tremble convulsivement. Je ne maîtrise plus rien. Il a pris le contrôle. Je ne suis plus qu'une marionnette entre ses mains perverses. Une expérience qu'il mène vers le résultat qu'il attendait. J'espère avoir les réactions qu'il espérait. Je ne veux pas le décevoir. Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête là. Je veux qu'il recommence n'important quand, n'importe où, ad vitam aeternam.

Je me déverse dans sa main et sur mon ventre partiellement dénudé. Mon corps se détend enfin. Je me sens bien. Soulagé. Apaisé. La fatigue tombe sur moi.

Je sens qu'il me nettoie et me remet en place mes vêtements. Je sombre presque dans un profond sommeil alors qu'il réajuste les couvertures sur moi.

Dans un dernier moment de lucidité, je roule sur le dos. Je suis seul. Ai-je rêvé ? Ou me suis-je soulagé moi-même en l'imaginant le faire à ma place ? Cela m'a semblé si réel. Sur ces dernières pensées, je m'endors enfin.

x

Je me réveille tardivement. Le soleil filtre à travers les rideaux mal fermés, déversant un raie de lumière sur un coin de mon lit. Mes yeux papillonnent pour tenter de sortir du brouillard de mon sommeil.

Je me fige. Toute fatigue chassée, je le regarde, les yeux grands ouverts : il est assis sur mon lit, devant moi telle une statue de marbre. Il m'observe.

Je tente de me redresser, mais en un clin d'œil, il est à côté de moi. Il prend mon visage entre ses mains. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger sur ce qui se passe. Il m'embrasse délicatement, comme si j'étais en verre. Il est tendre. Ses lèvres aspirent les miennes. Elles se découvrent, se cherchent. C'est doux et puissant en même temps. Je me sens rougir, je fonds à la caresse de ses lèvres.

Son souffle filtre entre elles, hésitant. Ses dents mordillent ma lèvre inférieure déjà durement malmenée la veille. Il veut l'accès à ma bouche toute entière. J'exauce son souhait et il s'infiltre en moi, s'empare de ma langue comme le trophée d'une longue bataille. Elles dansent entre elles, se touchent, se caressent, se repoussent…

Il évalue toutes les possibilités. Il expérimente encore. Cela ne me gène pas. Tout préliminaire ne peut que conduire à… Quoi donc ? À du sexe torride, passionné, doux ? Ou juste une expérimentation sur mes capacités à ressentir ? Qu'il peut faire mieux que les gens normaux ?

Il s'écarte de moi comme s'il avait entendu mes doutes à travers mon regard.

— Bonjour, John.

— Bonjour, Sherlock… Qu'attends-tu de moi ? dis-je enfin.

Ce n'est pas la première question qui me venait à l'esprit, mais elle s'est échappée de mes lèvres, trop pressée d'abréger mon agonie qui dure depuis deux ans et deux mois.

— Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. J'ai vu ce qui a changé depuis mon retour. Ton regard triste chaque soir ou quand tu es plongé dans tes pensées et toutes tes tentatives pour faire croire le contraire.

— Et tout ce que tu as trouvé pour me changer les idées, c'est de me branler et m'embrasser ?

Je suis un peu sceptique qu'il brise toutes ses affirmations concernant l'inutilité du sexe juste pour me faire plaisir.

— John, ne crois pas être le seul qui souffre d'un manque. Pendant deux ans, la seule chose qui m'a gardé en vie, c'était l'espoir de te revoir.

— Et maintenant, nous sommes ensemble, comme avant. Je ne…

— Tu te trompes, me coupe-t-il. Tout a changé. Tu m'as frappé, engueulé et boudé avant de m'avouer que je t'ai manqué à presque en mourir tellement tu t'étais attaché à moi.

— Excuse-moi, mais on était dans ce putain de métro et je croyais qu'on allait y rester. Tu t'es servi de ce prétexte pour que je te pardonne et me faire dire des choses…

Je pince mes lèvres entre elles. J'essaye d'y mettre de la colère, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas continuer, ma gorge se serre. J'ai mal dans la poitrine. Des larmes perlent autour de mes yeux et je les essuie d'un revers de main.

Son regard est interrogateur.

Bon sang, c'est toi le détective, alors déduis ! Je dois me ressaisir. Qu'est-ce que je peux espérer de lui ? Je vois bien qu'il essaie de m'aider, mais ça me fait encore plus de mal. Je n'ai pas juste envie d'une consolation. Allez, Sherlock, fait un effort. Lis en moi. Ne m'oblige pas à te dire ce que je ne peux pas t'avouer de crainte que tu ne te détournes de moi. Ce que j'attends désespérément de toi. Ce qui me détruira si tu ne me comprends pas.

Contre toute attente, il sourit. Un sourire éclatant. Il a compris. Il sait ce dont j'ai tant besoin. Enfin ! Il retire sa robe de chambre. Oh mon Dieu ! Il est nu en dessous. Trop surpris par sa présence, je n'avais rien vu d'autres que son visage. Il prend mes mains et me tire pour m'asseoir. Il retire mon t-shirt qu'il envoie valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je me rallonge. Il tire sur les couvertures et les descend au bout du lit. Il fait doux dans la pièce. L'été approchait à grand pas.

Il se met à quatre pattes devant moi et commence à tirer sur les deux derniers vêtements qu'il me restait, dévoilant mon érection bien présente. Je rougis violemment. Il faisait suffisamment jour pour que plus rien ne passe inaperçu à ses yeux. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer son sexe qui pendouille entre ses cuisses. Il maîtrise vraiment bien son corps malgré l'éclat de ses yeux qui me révèle clairement son désir pour moi. Compte sur moi pour te faire dresser au garde à vous.

Totalement nu, il pouvait m'observer à loisir. Il enregistre chaque détail de mon corps. J'essaie de faire de même, mais à chaque fois, je vois son rictus de la victoire s'afficher en voyant mon sexe se dresser et gonfler davantage à chaque forte émotion qui me prend quand j'imagine ce que son corps pouvait faire au mien.

Il se détourne et fouille dans la poche de sa robe de chambre. Il en sort une bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il pose sur le matelas et une paire de menotte. Je n'ose rien dire et tente de fermer mon visage. Trop tard ! Il a eu le temps de voir une lueur de désir et ma langue passée furtivement sur mes lèvres. Ce n'est pas de chance que je sois exposé à la lumière alors qu'il se trouve à contre-jour.

Il avance à quatre pattes à côté de moi. Il observe mes réactions. Je lui fais un léger sourire et je monte mes bras au-dessus de ma tête. Il m'attache les poignées à la tête de lit en barreau de fer forgé. La fourrure intérieure des menottes me protège de la moindre douleur.

Me voilà à sa merci. Prêt à recevoir la moindre de ses attentions sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Je suis sûr qu'il pense depuis longtemps à tout ce qu'il a envie de me faire. Je l'imagine bien sur son ordinateur, pendant mes absences, chercher tout type de moyen pour contenter un corps. Et je crois volontiers qu'il a fait preuve d'imagination pour en trouver de nouvelles totalement inédites. Rien que pour moi.

Il me connaît par cœur. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à expérimenter le sexe pour conclure son énorme dossier qu'il a entreposé, je le sais parfaitement, dans son palais mental. Une pièce rien que sur moi qu'il peut à loisir consulter. Je sais que je suis parfois une énigme pour lui et qu'il m'arrive de le surprendre encore maintenant. Alors j'espère que mon corps le surprendra encore davantage, car c'est là que je l'y attendrai, le plus souvent possible.

Il s'assoit à califourchon sur mon torse, soumettant à mon regard, son appendice au repos qui n'attend que mon bon vouloir pour lui prodiguer les premiers soins et lui redonner toute sa vigueur.

C'est la première fois que mes yeux se retrouvent si près d'un sexe. Pas même le mien. Je l'ai pourtant étudié pendant mes années de médecine et j'en ai soigné plus d'un et ça ne m'avait jamais autant gêné qu'en cet instant.

Je n'ai jamais tenté ce genre de chose avec une femme lors de mes précédents rapports. C'est un acte trop intime qui demande une confiance mutuelle pour le pratiquer qui se gagne avec du temps et beaucoup de patience… J'ai confiance en lui.

J'ouvre la bouche et il vient s'insérer à l'intérieur, profondément, se collant pratiquement contre mon visage. Puis il se retire. J'ai eu le temps de l'humidifier avec ma salive au passage, la rendant luisante, et donnant les premiers signes d'envie. Il réitère son mouvement et cette fois, je l'empêche de sortir en y mettant les dents. Il hoquette de surprise. La sensation devait être nouvelle pour lui. Je peux maintenant à loisir lui faire tout ce que je veux.

Je lèche, je suce, je balade ma langue sur le gland sensible. Il gonfle et s'allonge dans ma bouche. Cette fois, il est parfaitement prêt à prendre la suite. Au-dessus de moi, sa respiration est sifflante. Ses yeux sont fermés pour se concentrer sur ses sensations. Il agrippe la tête de lit. Son bassin ondule pour augmenter les frottements qui lui envoient des décharges dans son corps. Je sens dans ma bouche le goût de son sperme qui s'échappe par vague et je déglutis pour ne pas m'étouffer. Enfin, je le libère.

Voilà, j'ai fait mon job. La seule chose que je pouvais encore contrôler. Maintenant, c'est à lui de me montrer de quoi il est capable. Il prend son temps. Il doit repasser en boucle dans sa tête ce que je viens de lui faire. Quelque chose me dit qu'il va me faire la même chose. Il se place entre mes jambes. Gagné !

Je relève mes jambes et les écarte pour lui offrir l'accès sans restriction à mon intimité, éclairée comme une œuvre d'art, par le rayon du soleil qui s'était déplacé au fur et à mesure que la matinée avançait.

Il se penche sur moi et il lèche ma hampe de bas en haut me livrant un frisson qui remonte tout le long de mon corps. Il lève les yeux vers moi, scrutant ma réaction. D'un simple regard, je lui donne ma permission et il me prend en bouche.

Je ne saurai jamais qui de nous deux a fait la meilleur fellation. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est l'explosion qui en a résulté. Il met en pratique tout ce que je lui ai fait et bien plus encore. Mes jambes sont prises de convulsions. Je tire sur mes entraves qui résistent bien. Je crie, j'halète. Je jure comme un charretier, mais je m'en fiche, du moment qu'il continue ses caresses qui se font plus expertes au fur et à mesure qu'il découvre un nouveau point sensible. Comment fait-il alors que j'ignorais que tel ou tel endroit était une zone érogène ? Je suis pourtant censé être un expert en la matière. Ou alors c'est mon corps qui a été conçu spécialement pour lui, plein de mystères et d'énigmes qu'il peut à loisir découvrir et résoudre. Et les conclusions qu'il m'impose, s'exhortent à travers mes réactions et ma voix.

Après la délivrance, il me laisse souffler un peu. Je suis au bord de l'évanouissement. Il porte à mes lèvres une petite bouteille d'eau que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à présent et qui était sur ma table de chevet. Je bois de longues gorgées qui soulagent mon larynx et réhydratent mon corps durement chauffé. Je me sens mieux et prêt pour le second round.

Il se penche sur moi et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres fraîches. Il approfondit, ne me demandant même plus la permission. Il est le maître de mon corps. Je lui ai autorisé à me faire tout ce qu'il en voudra en acceptant d'être attaché. Je n'ai pas peur qu'il me fasse mal, j'ai confiance en son jugement pour prendre soin de moi.

Ses lèvres se détachent et parsèment mon visage de baiser papillon avant de descendre dans mon cou qu'il suçote pour y laisser sa marque.

Il descend encore et commence à passer sa langue sur mes boutons de chair puis les aspire pour les faire durcir. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre.

Une idée folle traverse mon esprit : si mes seins contenaient du lait, je suis sûr qu'il ne se nourrirait que de moi. Ses lèvres accrochées à mes tétons pour récolter ce qu'il appellerait son nectar. Je pouffe malgré moi, intriguant mon amant qui relève la tête.

— Qu'as-tu encore imaginé ? demande-t-il.

— Oh, une bêtise, c'est pas important.

— Dis-moi !

— Eh bien,… je me suis dit que si j'avais du lait en moi, je serais ton seul repas.

Il me fait un de ses sourires qui signifie qu'il a eu la même idée.

— J'aime à penser que tu existes juste pour moi et que notre rencontre n'était pas un hasard.

— Je le crois aussi.

Il reprend sa besogne avec plus d'enthousiasme qu'il n'en avait déjà. J'éclate de rire. Ses boucles brunes qui glissent sur ma peau me procurent de délicieuses caresses qui chatouillent certaines zones sensibles. Il descend toujours plus bas, narguant mon nombril en y plongeant sa langue et pour finir, il prend mon sexe, me regarde intensément à m'en faire rougir et dépose un baiser sur la pointe.

Les préliminaires sont terminées. Cela fait un moment que j'attendais cet instant où l'on s'unirait pour ne faire qu'un. J'ai envie de fusionner pour ne plus m'en défaire. J'ai envie de me retrouver dans le même pantalon, le même pull, le même manteau, lui profondément enfoui en moi. À chaque pas, il sort, il s'enfonce, il sort, il s'enfonce… et ce, jusqu'à notre mort.

Oh là là ! Mon cerveau vient de disjoncter ! Je sens même mes joues chauffer sous l'émotion. Comment j'arrive à imaginer des trucs pareils ? Serait-ce ses idées qu'il m'envoie par télépathie ? Lui qui a fait abstinence depuis toujours, a-t-il développé pour moi le besoin insatiable de faire des choses impossibles pour le commun des mortels sauf pour nous deux ? Serait-ce un extraterrestre qui va me faire découvrir des plaisirs insoupçonnés ? Je le crois capable de tout. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis persuadé que nous ne ferons rien de normal comme le couple impossible que nous tentons de former.

Il attrape un oreiller et je soulève mon bassin pour qu'il puisse le caler sous mes fesses. Il récupère le lubrifiant et s'en verse une quantité généreuse sur ses doigts. Il les frictionne entre eux pour réchauffer le gel.

Je l'adore ! Il pense à des petits détails que tout le monde se fiche. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde baise pour son propre plaisir, ne se souciant plus d'aucun respect pour son partenaire. Et ils trouvent ça normal. J'ignore où il s'est informé, mais il a choisis de revenir aux bonnes vieilles méthodes, celles-là mêmes que je pratique. Jusqu'à quel point m'a-t-il étudié ? Peut-être s'est-il renseigné auprès de mes ex… Franchement, même si c'est le cas, j'en serais flatté. Ça prouverait qu'il s'intéresse à moi.

Il pose un premier doigt sur mon anneau de chair et y répand le gel puis l'insère à l'intérieur. Mon premier réflexe me fait resserrer les muscles autour de l'intrus.

— Détends-toi. Fais-moi confiance !

— Désolé !

— Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas adorer et tu en redemanderas, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire. Il avait le don de me faire évacuer mon stress. J'ai toujours eu un peu de mal avec les premières fois, mais en général, je suis suffisamment doué pour tout réussir du premier coup. Cette fois ne sera pas différente d'une autre.

Il réitère son geste et cette fois, il s'enfonce profondément. Il insère un deuxième puis un troisième doigt. Il fait des mouvements de ciseaux pour détendre les muscles et préparer la voie pour la suite. Il n'imagine pas à quel point je me retiens de ne pas gémir de douleur. Je savais que la première fois était douloureuse, mais pas à ce point. Il semble le remarquer et change de méthode. À l'aide de son autre main, il détourne mon attention en s'occupant de ma hampe. Le plaisir surpasse la douleur ce qui l'aide à terminer ma préparation.

Il se prépare lui-même puis se place devant mon entrée. Je suis impatient de commencer. Il plante ses yeux dans les miens pour obtenir toute mon attention. Il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres, il frotte son nez contre le mien. Plus bas, son sexe caresse la peau fine qui entoure mon anus sans jamais me pénétrer.

— Pour l'amour du ciel ! Cesse de me faire languir plus longtemps. Prends-moi !

Il sourit largement et dépose un langoureux baisé tout en s'enfonçant d'un coup jusqu'à la garde. Sa bouche étouffe mon couinement de surprise. Il y a un moment de flottement où nous restons ainsi, sans bouger. Seuls nos lèvres ont repris leurs danses endiablées.

Il quitte mes lèvres et plonge son regard dans le mien tandis qu'il commence à bouger en moi en même temps que son ventre frotte contre mon sexe. J'ignore quelle tête je fais. J'essaie de ne pas crier trop fort pour ne pas lui vriller les oreilles. Je suis dans tous mes états, tandis qu'il percute à chaque poussée ma prostate qui déchaîne en moi une tornade de plaisirs qui va et vient selon l'angle de ses attaques.

Chaque coup est précis. Il teste chaque zone et semble observer l'intensité de mes réactions sur mon visage. Je n'ai pas la tête à m'en soucier pour le moment. J'espère juste que je suis capable de répondre à la hauteur de ses assauts. Je veux me surpasser, être parfait pour lui, même si je ne le suis pas.

Je l'entends grogner, sa respiration se saccader. Il perd sa maîtrise. Je peux le comprendre. À ce stade de nos ébats, il est difficile de rester lucide. Nos instincts primaires d'accouplement prennent le dessus pour assouvir nos envies, atteindre le paroxysme du plaisir. Il n'est plus possible d'arrêter. Il faut aller jusqu'au bout, plus vite, plus fort, plus profond. Allez, Sherlock ! Tu y es presque !

Je suis sensation. Je suis plaisir. Je suis luxure. Il est sur moi, il est en moi. Il est partout. Nous ne sommes plus qu'un. Je suis enfin complet.

Il se déverse en moi dans un long râle. Je me déverse sur nos ventres dans un cri d'extase. Il s'écroule sur moi, il est épuisé. J'enroule mes jambes autour de lui pour le garder encore un peu en moi. Ses boucles brunes sont collées à son front par sa sueur. Nos cœurs palpitent à l'unisson. Le voir ainsi me comble de joie. Il est si beau.

Nos pouls ralentissent. Nos sourires fleurissent. Il allonge son bras pour récupérer la clé sur la table de chevet. Il retire mes menottes et les jette au sol. Enfin libre ! Je balade mes mains sur sa peau incroyablement douce. Je caresse ses fesses et remonte ses flancs. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse.

J'achève le baiser. Il roule sur le côté, se libérant de moi. L'impression de manque me revient, mais il est différent, car j'ai enfin trouvé ma moitié, celui qui ne me quittera jamais.

— Je t'aime ! lui avoué-je.

— Tu sais ce que je pense des sentiments, qu'ils ne sont pas compatibles avec mon esprit et ma logique… pourtant tu fais exception à la règle. Depuis le temps que je me suis attaché à toi, je n'ai noté aucune perte dans mes facultés. Juste un besoin imperceptible de te garder pour moi seul et l'envie de te protéger de tout… (Je souris. Cela explique pas mal de situations qui m'agaçaient) En conclusion, je peux te le dire à présent : je t'aime !

Je suis heureux. S'il me restait encore des craintes sur notre avenir, ils se sont définitivement envolés. C'est inespéré ! Je suis l'unique témoin de son humanité, je pénètre enfin dans son monde et maintenant que j'ai la preuve que je compte réellement pour lui, je suis prêt à passer toute la journée au lit pour lui montrer toute la force de mon amour.

Je le serre fort dans mes bras. Il retourne mon étreinte, enfouissant sa tête au creux de mon cou. Son souffle me chatouille. Le sommeil s'empare de nous. Il s'endort en premier, son corps collé au mien, nos jambes emmêlées. Je ne tarde pas à le rejoindre. La dernière pensée qui émerge du brouillard qui m'enlace d'un doux sentiment de bonheur et réchauffe mon cœur est que maintenant, je ne suis plus seul.

FIN

À suivre : Le point de vue de Sherlock.


	2. POV Sherlock

Seul

Deux ans, c'est long.

Tellement seul

Pourquoi me manque-t-il tant ?

Si seul.

C'est pour lui que je suis parti...

Il est temps de rentrer à Baker Street.

x

En revenant à Londres, j'ai pensé que j'allais tout simplement rentrer chez moi et lui faire une bonne surprise à ma façon « Hello, je suis de retour ! » enfin avec une bonne mise en scène de mon cru. Rien ne vaut un bon spectacle pour rendre le sourire. Mon frère m'a mis en garde que sa réaction ne serait pas aussi chaleureuse que je m'y attendais. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Je sais bien que me croire mort pendant deux ans a dû le blesser un peu.

Je me souviens encore de son visage triste qu'il a affiché alors que j'étais allongé sur le sol, couvert de sang, les yeux grands ouverts. J'ai ri sous cape pour avoir pu facilement tromper mon cher Docteur. Sa vue m'a tout de même fait un pincement au cœur, car je n'allais plus le revoir pendant un temps indéterminé. C'était un mal pour un bien. Mes proches étaient à l'abri, je pouvais partir tranquille pour démanteler le réseau de Moriarty en toute sérénité.

Quand je l'ai revu une dernière fois avant mon départ devant ma tombe et qu'il me parlait, je n'ai pas oublié une seule de ses paroles :

I was so alone

and I owe you so much.

But please, there's just one more thing,

one more thing, one more miracle,

Sherlock, for me,

Don't be dead.

Would you do that just for me ?

Just stop it. Stop this.

Ces quelques phrases sont restées graver sur le mur de mon palais mental et je les récitais telle une prière chaque jour pour me donner un peu de son courage pour continuer. J'ai toujours cru qu'il serait là à mon retour, à croire en moi et m'attendre.

Quel désenchantement ! J'avoue que ce coup de poing, je l'ai mérité. Ce qui a suivi, beaucoup moins. Il a refusé que je lui explique comment j'ai organisé mon faux suicide et pourquoi je l'ai fait. Bon, je reconnais que j'ai peut-être manqué un peu de tact sur le coup. Je l'ai rarement vu s'emporter. Il a toujours été celui qui apaise les esprits, mais là, c'est une tornade qui s'est déchaînée contre moi et quoi que j'ai essayé de lui dire, il a préféré s'enfermer dans son mutisme. Allons bon ! D'habitude, c'est moi qui ai ce rôle.

J'ai préféré lui laisser une nuit pour se calmer. Dès le lendemain, j'ai repris ma cohabitation avec monsieur grincheux puisqu'il ne m'adressait toujours pas la parole. Puis, il a été enlevé à son retour du travail et j'ai réussi tant bien que mal à le sauver in-extremis du feu de joie sous lequel il se trouvait. À partir de là, il a fini par me reparler (Parfois, l'action et le danger ont raison de toutes les disputes), mais toujours sans vouloir me pardonner.

Nous sommes partis sur une nouvelle enquête qui nous a conduit dans les sous-sols d'une ancienne voie de métro. Le wagon était bardé d'explosif et là, j'ai eu la plus belle occasion de ma vie pour recoller les morceaux avec lui. Sous le prétexte de l'impossibilité de se sauver avant l'explosion, je me suis excusé comme jamais je ne l'ai fait (et ne referais jamais) et j'ai eu enfin son pardon et bien plus encore. Des mots que je garde précieusement dans un coin de ma tête.

Deux mois se sont écoulés et tout est redevenu comme avant… Enfin, pas tout à fait. Il est triste. Il essaie de le cacher quand il sent mon regard sur lui, esquissant un sourire peu naturel. Il n'a jamais été doué pour la comédie. Il faudra vraiment que je lui apprenne à cacher ses émotions qui le trahissent. S'il avait su faire, je lui aurais dit la vérité avant de partir pour lui éviter de sombrer comme il l'a fait, mais il est un homme ordinaire et je ne pouvais pas courir ce risque qui aurait compromis ma mission.

Le voir ainsi me blesse bien plus que je ne le pensais. Foutus émotions ! D'habitude, j'arrive à enfermer ce côté humain qui ne me sert à rien, mais devant lui, c'est tout bonnement impossible. Depuis quand me fait-il ressentir ces choses, d'ailleurs ? Depuis l'affaire Moriarty, quand je l'ai retrouvé habillé d'une veste d'explosifs. Ce jour-là, j'ai bien cru le perdre.

Des hommes comme lui sont rares et je ne le laisserais jamais s'en aller. Qui sait si j'arriverais à rencontrer à nouveau quelqu'un qui me supporterait. J'avoue qu'il est un compagnon idéal : admiratif, silencieux, gentil, honnête, curieux, fidèle… et j'en passe. Mon disque dur est rempli de qualificatifs qui illustrent bien ce qu'il représente.

J'apprécie beaucoup le temps que nous passons ensemble. Ces petits moments quotidiens me divertissent en dehors de mes enquêtes. J'ai observé plusieurs changements chez lui au fil des semaines qui passaient depuis mon retour. Il semble plus détendu pendant la journée. Il sourit à nouveau, il a retrouvé sa joie de vivre et le voir ainsi est le plus beau cadeau que l'on puisse m'offrir.

Me séparer de lui devient une vraie torture. J'aimerais qu'il ne me quitte à aucun moment. Déjà, lorsqu'il travaille à la clinique, je retrouve ma léthargie habituelle à attendre sur le canapé qu'une nouvelle enquête pointe son nez ou qu'il rentre. Même lorsqu'il est avec moi ne me suffit plus, j'ai besoin de plus encore. Mais qu'ai-je donc besoin, en fait ?

J'ai beaucoup de mal à calmer une frustration grandissante. Pourtant, je devine qu'il ressent la même chose. Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? Finalement, le changement que j'ai noté chez lui semble se propager chez moi telle une contamination qui s'insinue dans mon cerveau.

L'alchimie entre individus est un virus dont je comprends bien le mécanisme, mais dont je n'ai jamais accordé d'intérêt jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pourtant, je ne peux plus nier l'évidence : j'ai attrapé bien malgré moi cette maladie qu'on appelle communément Amour. J'ai besoin de lui et je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'il s'en aille avec une autre de ses conquêtes d'un soir, ce n'est plus tolérable.

Il est temps que je passe à l'action pour le garder définitivement avec moi, car bien entendu, il ne fera jamais le premier pas, ce qui me simplifierait les choses. Monsieur ne reconnaîtra jamais ses sentiments pour le même sexe. Se doute-t-il seulement de ce qu'il ressent vraiment ? J'en doute. N'est-ce pas lui qui m'a dit un jour que tout lui convenait ? Alors il est temps de mettre en pratique ses propres préceptes.

x

Du coin de l'œil, je le vois s'étirer. Il est de plus en plus fréquent qu'il veille tard le soir comme s'il cherchait à repousser le moment d'aller se coucher. Pourtant, ses longues journées à la clinique doivent le fatiguer. Que redoute-t-il ? Je me concentre à nouveau sur le mélange de l'acide citrique avec le magnésium et l'acétone et la réaction d'une mèche de cheveux à leur contact.

— Bonne nuit, Sherlock.

— Bonne nuit, John, lui répondis-je sans même lever la tête de mon expérience qui exigeait toute mon attention.

J'entends vaguement l'eau coulée dans la salle de bains puis un claquement de porte.

Une heure plus tard, je termine de noter les résultats de ma préparation et ranger mon cahier dans la bibliothèque puis je verse ma mixture dans l'évier.

Je retourne dans le salon et m'empare de mon instrument. Je sais qu'il ne dort pas très bien et seul le son du violon arrive à l'apaiser. Je commence par une sonate de Mozart puis je continue avec des partitions de mon cru. Il aime particulièrement certaines de mes compositions, les trouvant emplies d'émotions. Sait-il que j'en ai écrite spécialement pour lui ? J'en doute. Il n'a jamais eu la fibre musicale, bien que lui apprendre le violon n'était finalement pas une si mauvaise idée : il retient vite. Instinctivement, ces airs lui parlaient sans qu'il en comprenne leurs véritables significations. Un jour, peut-être, je les lui dirais.

Je m'allonge sur le canapé et je joins mes deux mains sous le menton pour faire le point sur la situation. Inutile d'attendre plus longtemps, je dois agir cette nuit. Je ne supporterai pas une journée de plus à le voir si contrit, ses yeux rougis par ses sanglots nocturnes. Il est au plus mal. Aucune femme avec qui il est sorti n'ont su lui offrir ce qui lui manquait. En conclusion, et si toutes mes déductions sont bonnes, il attend, ou plutôt espère, que je puisse répondre un jour à ses attentes. J'ai peu d'expérience sur les relations humaines, mais je me suis suffisamment renseigné sur Internet pour savoir quoi faire.

Je me lève d'un bond et me dirige dans l'escalier qui mène à l'étage. Je monte les marches en silence. Inutile qu'il se réveille avant que je sois à ses côtés, sinon l'effet de surprise n'aurait plus d'intérêt.

En poussant la porte, je me rends compte que la pièce est plongée dans le noir total. Je me glisse à l'intérieur et monte doucement sur le lit. Il m'a entendu. Je m'allonge contre son dos. J'entoure d'un bras sa poitrine et lui plaque une main contre sa bouche. Pour éviter une réplique de sa part, je bloque ses jambes avec les miennes.

Il cesse de bouger, il a déjà compris que c'était moi. Je profite de ce moment pour humer son odeur si attirante. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais elle a un effet stimulant.

— Ne bouge pas. Laisse-toi faire gentiment et surtout, garde le silence, lui murmuré-je à l'oreille dans un souffle.

Il n'est plus temps de reculer, maintenant je dois aller jusqu'au bout. Je libère sa bouche. Pas un mot. Il respecte mes consignes à la lettre. Je lui descends son pyjama et son sous-vêtement. Je le sens crispé. Il doit être rouge comme une pivoine. Je me décide à le prendre en main.

Quelle étrange sensation ! En même temps, je me rends compte qu'il est bien plus calibré que moi. J'ai déjà plusieurs idées pour m'en occuper plus tard, en attendant, je vais l'aider à se détendre et après ça, il dormira comme un loir.

Il pousse un gémissement. Je m'arrête dans un grognement. Concentre-toi, John, je sais que tu peux te retenir mieux que ça. Après quelques instants, je reprends mon mouvement de la main.

Il remue un peu et se recroqueville. Je le sens gêner, en même temps, il n'a jamais imaginé que je pourrais lui faire ça un jour. Il tente de me limiter l'accès à son intimité, mais ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire renoncer. Je faufile mes doigts entre ses jambes serrées et accède à ses bourses que je malmène quelque peu avant de reprendre ma position initiale sur son sexe. Je sens un liquide s'échapper, un avant goût de ce qui va arriver dans peu de temps.

Mine de rien, ce que je lui fais se répercute sur mon corps, mais il ne s'agit pas de moi et je me dois de garder le contrôle. J'inspire lentement pour me calmer et faire passer cette tension qui s'accumule petit à petit en moi.

Je le sens près du point de rupture. Je ralentis le rythme et change d'angle pour qu'il garde encore un peu le contrôle. J'entends ses gémissements étouffés par son oreiller. Je vais être charitable et ne pas prendre en compte qu'à ce stade, il ne peut plus garder totalement le silence.

Il est temps d'en finir. J'attire ses jambes vers le bas et les écarte pour obtenir toute la place possible pour le finir à deux mains. Ce petit coquin est dans tous ses états et je regrette de ne pas pouvoir l'admirer au grand jour. Ça viendra. Il s'abandonne à mes caresses qui le font vibrer jusqu'au tréfonds de son être. Je note mentalement chaque terminaison nerveuse qui lui déclenche des spasmes incontrôlables. Il se vide enfin dans ma main. Un liquide chaud qui n'appartient qu'à lui, caché à l'intérieur de son corps et destiné à ceux qui le méritent, pas sûr qu'il me l'autorise vraiment.

Son souffle ralentit. Son corps se détend. Il va pouvoir dormir en paix. Je le nettoie, lui remets ses vêtements en place et remonte les couvertures sur lui. Je me retiens de lui déposer un baiser, c'est encore trop tôt. Je quitte sa chambre et décide de me reposer dans mon lit.

J'ignore comment il réagira demain, mais je ne peux pas en rester là. Je compte bien reprendre la suite de ce que j'ai commencé ce soir. Il est temps de faire face à ses réactions. Je m'endors sur ces quelques pensées.

x

En entrant dans sa chambre, le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever, donnant une faible clarté à la pièce. Il dormait toujours profondément. Je décidais de le laisser se réveiller de lui-même, même si je devais attendre des heures. Je m'assis en tailleur au bout de son lit et me décide de l'observer comme je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le faire auparavant.

La pénombre qui régnait lui conférait un teint plus sombre sur sa peau bronzée. Ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnaient un genre plus juvénile et moins stricte. Les statistiques sur les gens normaux disent que les hommes préfèrent les blondes. Je ne fais pas parti de ce schéma, mais je me réjouis d'avoir un joli blond, certes grisonnant, comme colocataire.

Il bouge dans son sommeil. Il gémit dès qu'il fait un mouvement de manière si sensuel que ça me démange d'aller me blottir contre lui. Concentre-toi, Sherlock ! C'est pas le moment de faire n'importe quoi.

Les heures passent et il dort toujours. Je savais qu'il lui manquait du sommeil, mais pas à ce point-là. Il va vraiment falloir que je règle ça rapidement. Plus la matinée avançait, plus le rayon du soleil qui passait d'un côté du rideau s'approchait du lit.

Enfin, il se réveille ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Il se fige à ma vue. En même temps, il ne s'attendait pas que je sois là à son réveil.

Il tente de se lever, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de lui donner trop de liberté. J'avance jusqu'à lui et lui prend son visage dans mes mains. Il a les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, j'approche mes lèvres des siennes et l'embrasse. Je manque cruellement de pratique. J'y vais doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer.

Finalement, le principe est simple et je me décide d'y aller plus en profondeur. Il réagit bien et fait exactement ce que je lui demande. Cela est instinctif chez lui, ce qui me facilite le travail. Cette fois, je tente le tout pour le tout et évalue toutes les possibilités que m'offraient cette bouche et cette langue tentatrice. Il apprécie autant que moi. Pourquoi ai-je attendu si longtemps pour l'embrasser ? Un acte si dérisoire et pourtant si intense.

Je le sens réfléchir ardemment. Il est perplexe sur mon comportement et en même temps, il aimerait que je n'arrête pas. Je mets fin au baiser en m'écartant. Il est évident que je dois lui expliquer mon comportement avant d'aller plus loin, sinon, il se braquerait définitivement.

— Bonjour, John.

— Bonjour, Sherlock… Qu'attends-tu de moi ? dit-il après un instant de blanc.

— Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. J'ai vu ce qui a changé depuis mon retour. Ton regard triste chaque soir ou quand tu es plongé dans tes pensées et toutes tes tentatives pour faire croire le contraire.

— Et tout ce que tu as trouvé pour me changer les idées, c'est de me branler et m'embrasser ?

— John, ne crois pas être le seul qui souffre d'un manque. Pendant deux ans, la seule chose qui m'a gardé en vie, c'était l'espoir de te revoir.

— Et maintenant, nous sommes ensemble, comme avant. Je ne…

— Tu te trompes, le coupé-je. Tout a changé. Tu m'as frappé, engueulé et boudé avant de m'avouer que je t'ai manqué à presque en mourir tellement tu t'étais attaché à moi.

— Excuse-moi, mais on était dans ce putain de métro et je croyais qu'on allait y rester. Tu t'es servi de ce prétexte pour que je te pardonne et me faire dire des choses…

Je sens de la colère en lui et peut-être de la frustration, sûrement des réminiscences de mon retour, des non-dits qui ont aggravé son état alors pourquoi je vois apparaître des larmes dans ses yeux ? Il voit bien que je ne le comprends pas.

Pourquoi ne me parle-t-il pas ? Explique-moi, John ? Je ne suis pas médium ou alors c'est tellement évident que je suis censé être capable de comprendre. Il me regarde avec un regard si tendre et si désespéré à la fois… Oh ! Bien sûr, c'est évident !

Je lui fais un grand sourire et je vois son soulagement s'afficher sur son visage. C'était clair pourtant. Il attendait comme je le pensais que je réalise son souhait le plus cher. Il m'attendait. Il m'a toujours attendu, en fait.

De toute façon, j'étais prêt à aller plus loin avec lui, consentant ou non. Je défais ma robe de chambre et la retire. Son expression en posant le regard sur mon corps nu est mémorable. Il se retient de passer sa langue entre ses lèvres, pourtant, il me dévore des yeux. Je lui prends ses mains et l'attire en position assise et je lui retire son t-shirt que j'expédie au loin – il n'en aura plus besoin. Je le laisse se rallonger tandis que je tire les couvertures au bout du lit pour libérer l'accès.

Passons aux choses sérieuses. J'accroche le rebord en tissu de son pyjama et son boxer et tire fermement le tout, les lui retirant. Je peux enfin observer ce que j'ai pu déduire au toucher. Le corps de John n'est pas une gravure de mode, mais pour moi, il est magnifique. Il est parsemé de nombreuses cicatrices dû à ses années à l'armée, la plus impressionnante se trouvant à l'épaule. Il est plutôt bien proportionné malgré sa petite taille. J'enregistre dans ma tête toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à moi.

J'ai un sourire en coin en croisant son visage cramoisi. Il essaie de m'observer, mais ses émotions le trahissent encore. Quand je vois sa protubérance enflée à chaque nouvelle bouffée de désir qui le parcoure, je me dis qu'il va être facile de lui faire n'importe quoi.

Je récupère les menottes et le lubrifiant dans la poche de ma robe de chambre. Je note du désir dans son regard et cette petite langue furtive ne passe pas devant les yeux de n'importe qui. Désolé, John, inutile de le cacher, mais je sais que tu en as envie. Je vais donc t'exaucer de ce pas.

Je m'avance jusqu'à lui et j'observe ses réactions. Il monte de lui-même les bras au-dessus de la tête. Que dire de plus, quand juste un regard en dit plus long que des mots. Je l'attache à la tête de lit. Il est maintenant totalement à ma merci : un cadeau d'anniversaire avant l'heure.

Je m'assoie à califourchon sur son torse. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je commence de cette manière. Tant mieux. De toute façon, je ne suis pas aussi excité que lui et je sais que la bouche permet ce genre de chose. Je lui fais confiance pour me préparer dans les règles de l'art.

Il ouvre la bouche et je m'insère jusqu'à la garde. Cette bouche chaude autour de moi me rend bizarre. Je me retire. Je sens une légère pression en moi. Je réitère ma pénétration et là, il me bloque avec ses dents. Je hoquette de surprise. Il a envie de jouer un peu alors je vais le laisser faire, après je reprendrai les commandes.

Cette bouche et surtout cette langue vont me rendre dingue. Mon sang pulse dans mon bas-ventre. J'agrippe la tête de lit et je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer sur ces nouvelles informations que je classe dans un dossier. Mon souffle est saccadé, comme si mon cœur n'arrivait pas à suivre. Je bouge mon bassin pour accentuer cette pression. Cela ne dure pas et je me libère dans sa bouche. Je l'entends déglutir. Il me libère et je m'écarte de lui. Mon sexe a doublé de volume et est droit comme un " i ".

Parfait ! Maintenant, à moi de lui montrer ce dont je suis capable. Je m'installe entre ses jambes qu'il a relevées et largement écartées. Le rayon du soleil illumine son entre-jambe – il est magnifique. Je lèche sa hampe, ce qui le fait frissonner. Je ne reconnais pas ce goût sur ma langue, unique, il n'appartient qu'à lui et dorénavant, je serais le seul à le goûter. Après un regard vers lui pour lui transmettre ma volonté de le faire mien, je le prends en bouche.

C'est une avalanche de cris, de gémissements obscènes et d'injures bien choisies qui inondent mes oreilles. Je me réjouis que notre logeuse soit sortie faire les courses de bonne heure sur mon ordre et tant pis pour le voisinage qui n'a qu'à pas être là. Il tire sur ses entraves et se tortillent pour accentuer les sensations. Avec mes doigts, j'appuie plusieurs points stratégiques qui m'ont donné un avant-goût de ses réactions la veille. Il a un corps très sensible et je n'imaginais pas qu'il posséderait autant de zones érogènes. À croire que son corps recèle des lieux cachés juste pour mon plaisir de les découvrir.

Je termine d'avaler sa semence en me redressant, peut-être en ferais-je mon repas quotidien. Je le vois à la limite de l'épuisement. Je récupère la bouteille d'eau que j'avais apporté avec moi et lui fait boire plusieurs gorgées pour le déshydrater.

Je m'avance vers lui et débute par un baiser léger avant de l'approfondir. J'adore ses lèvres. Il me sera difficile de m'en passer dorénavant, même pendant une affaire. Je vais devoir réfléchir à plusieurs stratagèmes pour régler quelques problèmes techniques lors de nos enquêtes.

Je quitte ses lèvres et le parsème de nombreux baisers sur son visage, descendant dans son cou, sa pomme d'Adam, ses clavicules, lui laissant une marque au passage, jusqu'à atterrir sur ses deux boutons de chairs si tentants. Je me rappelle encore vaguement de la période où ma mère me donnait le sein. J'étais précoce et j'ai gardé en mémoire de nombreux détails dont le lait qui me nourrissait – chaud, doux et épais. Je les aspire, glisse ma langue dessus. Les pointes se dressent et je le suce, espérant récolter un quelconque liquide, malheureusement, il manque aux hommes une hormone : la prolactine, pour produire du lait. Je l'entends pouffer.

— Qu'as-tu encore imaginé ? lui demandé-je.

— Oh, une bêtise, c'est pas important.

— Dis-moi !

— Eh bien…, je me suis dit que si j'avais du lait en moi, je serais ton seul repas.

Je souris. Il a le don de m'émerveiller quand il est sur la même longueur d'onde que moi.

— J'aime à penser que tu existes juste pour moi et que notre rencontre n'était pas un hasard.

— Je le crois aussi.

Sur une note joyeuse, je m'attelle à la tache avec plus de conviction. Je l'entends rire. Ce son est un doux chant à mes oreilles. Je descends à son nombril et le titille un peu puis je termine sur sa hampe que je maintiens d'une main et après un intense regard qui le fait rougir, j'y dépose le point final au sommet, récoltant le liquide pré-séminal annonçant son impatience à entamer les choses sérieuses.

À sa tête, toute sorte d'idées doit lui traverser l'esprit et à la couleur de ses joues, je devine bien à quoi il pense. Je récupère un des oreillers et le cale sous ses fesses. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit, il se met automatiquement en position. Je récupère le lubrifiant et répand un peu de gel sur mes doigts que je réchauffe en les frictionnant.

Je me baisse pour en appliquer devant son anneau de chair et pénètre à l'intérieur d'un coup. Ses muscles se contractent.

— Détends-toi. Fais-moi confiance !

— Désolé !

— Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas adorer et tu en redemanderas, lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

Il rit, il se détend enfin. Tant mieux parce que j'ai besoin de toute sa coopération pour la suite. J'y vais plus en profondeur. L'intérieur est brûlant et doux, mais très serré. J'insère un second puis un troisième doigt. J'écarte les muscles pour détendre au maximum le passage. Son visage se crispe. Je n'avais pas envisagé que je puisse lui faire mal, mais je n'ai pas le choix ou la pénétration sera encore plus douloureuse. Le seul moyen, c'est de détourner son attention. J'empoigne son sexe et commence de longs va-et-vient qui semblent le soulager. J'en profite pour terminer la préparation.

Maintenant qu'il est prêt, je peux passer aux choses sérieuses. Je m'avance en glissant sur son corps lui procurant quelques frissons au passage et lui capture ses lèvres, un baiser léger pour le faire languir un peu plus. Je frotte nos nez l'un contre l'autre tandis que j'ondule mon bassin pour caresser son entrée. Je sais, c'est sadique de ma part, mais j'ai envie qu'il me supplie de commencer et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux.

— Pour l'amour du ciel ! Cesse de me faire languir plus longtemps. Prends-moi !

Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire et lui capture ses lèvres dans un langoureux baiser tout en le pénétrant d'un coup, un peu brutal, certes, mais la douleur sera vite remplacée par le plaisir. Il couine dans ma bouche pour ma plus grande satisfaction. J'approfondis le baiser pour lui faire oublier ce qui se passe plus bas. Il participe avec beaucoup d'ardeur.

J'achève le baiser pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je me redresse sur mes coudes pour mettre un maximum de pression dans nos bas-ventres. Est-ce moi ou j'y lis un regard aguicheur ? Plaqué contre son ventre, je commence à onduler de bas en haut et de haut en bas, frottant son appendice au passage. Je suis partout sur lui et en lui.

Mes mouvements sont lents au début et j'accélère petit à petit tandis que la pression s'accentue dans nos corps. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'analyser ses expressions aussi diverses et variés qu'excitantes. Dès que je touche la prostate, ses gémissements sont plus intenses. Je précise mes coups de butoirs, alternant les angles d'un côté ou de l'autre pour ne pas le faire venir trop vite. Cela semble fonctionner, car il en sort de nouvelles variantes de sons. Quand je dis qu'il est sensible à la musique, il est un instrument de musique à lui tout seul. Quelle belle mélodie à mes oreilles ! Une mélodie sexuelle qui excitent des envies d'en vouloir encore plus. À cet instant, John, tu es à moi !

Mon souffle se saccade. Mon corps court-circuite mon cerveau. J'accélère le mouvement, je sens que j'arrive au bout et qu'il est temps d'en finir. Quel délice ! Son corps est à l'unisson du mien et nous nous déversons en même temps, moi à l'intérieur et lui sur nos ventres dans un cri de jouissance qui résonne encore dans le silence qui revient. J'ai juste eu le temps de voir sa dernière expression : Il est tellement beau dans la jouissance que j'aurais aimé recommencer une deuxième fois si l'épuisement ne m'achevait pas.

Je m'écroule sur lui. Je n'ai plus aucune force. Il enroule ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Lui non plus n'a pas envie de se séparer de moi. J'attends un moment que mon souffle revienne à la normale. Je me redresse pour récupérer la clé des menottes et le libère.

Il ne perd pas un instant pour me toucher. Je sais qu'il attendait ça depuis le début. Il est du genre très tactile et à prendre les initiatives, mais pour cette unique occasion, je voulais absolument qu'il se soumette à mon bon vouloir. Qu'il accepte de me laisser les rennes dans un domaine qui n'est pas le mien.

J'adore sentir ses mains se balader sur mon corps. Il n'y a aucune brusquerie dans ses gestes. Promis, la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui serai attaché. Il m'embrasse, je lui laisse les commandes. Il achève trop vite le baiser. Je roule sur le côté pour me libérer. C'est dingue, il me manque déjà. J'étais si bien l'un dans l'autre, une impression que nous sommes complets que lorsque nos corps sont liés. Ça me donne des idées tout ça. S'il savait tout ce que je lui réserve…

— Je t'aime ! m'avoua-t-il.

— Tu sais ce que je pense des sentiments, qu'ils ne sont pas compatibles avec mon esprit et ma logique… pourtant tu fais exception à la règle. Depuis le temps que je me suis attaché à toi, je n'ai noté aucune perte dans mes facultés. Juste un besoin imperceptible de te garder pour moi seul et l'envie de te protéger de tout… En conclusion, je peux te le dire à présent : je t'aime !

Il me sert dans ses bras, je fais de même, savourant sa chaleur et la forte odeur de nos ébats qui me rendent mélancoliques. Je me blottis dans son cou. Mes yeux papillonnent. Je suis capable de ne pas dormir pendant des jours, pourtant, là, j'en suis incapable. Je ferme les yeux en pensant qu'à mon réveil, il faudra recommencer. Un sourire s'afficha alors que je sombrais rapidement dans le sommeil. La dernière chose que je fais avant de plonger dans le néant, c'est d'effacer le mot SEUL de mon cerveau.

FIN

A suivre : Les points de vue de leur entourage !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec cet OS multi point de vu. Je finirai avec un dernier qui sera plus court et qui rassemblera plusieurs personnes que j'écrirais sous forme de drabble.


	3. Et les autres, ils en pensent quoi ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, je conclus cette fic avec les points de vue de leur entourage : Mme Hudson, Mycroft, Lestrade, Harriet et Moriarty.
> 
> Je me suis beaucoup amusée sur les différentes situations qui se voulaient plus léger et avec une pointe d'humour.
> 
> Petit clin d'œil à une rubrique de l'émission « Touche Pas à Mon Poste. »
> 
> N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review avant de partir :p

Et son frère, il en pense quoi ?

.

Je sors, enfin !, d'une interminable réunion. Les négociations avec la Chine ont durée plus longtemps que prévu, je suis vanné ! Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de compliquer. Il leur a fallu toute une nuit pour finalement signer les clauses initiales. C'en est affligeant ! Quelle perte de temps monumental alors qu'il y a bien plus urgent à faire.

Je passe par mon bureau, récupérer mes affaires et rentrer chez moi pour dormir un peu malgré le soleil qui s'était levé depuis quelques heures.

Avant de m'en aller, j'allume les écrans de surveillance. Je sais qu'il n'a pas d'enquêtes en ce moment, mais je préfère garder un œil au cas où. J'aime être au courant de ses agissements avant que cela me retombe dessus et de devoir réparer toutes ses bêtises.

Le salon et la cuisine semblent intacts, pas de dégâts apparents et rien n'indique la présence de mon frère sur le canapé ou sur le sol. Je change de caméra et observe sa chambre. Personne. Le lit est fait à la va-vite. Il y était donc il y a peu de temps. Où peut-il bien être à cette heure-ci ?

Je n'ai pas pour habitude de jouer les voyeurs, mais… J'allume celle cachée dans la salle de bains. Ouf ! Il n'y a personne. C'est inquiétant. Je change de vue et observe la façade de l'immeuble. Mme Hudson doit être sortie. C'est rare à cette heure-ci. Rien n'indique une quelconque présence dans les lieux.

Les rideaux tirés me font dire que son colocataire se trouve encore dans sa chambre. Bizarre ! D'habitude, le docteur est du genre ponctuel : sept heures, voire huit selon s'il est de garde ou non à la clinique.

Je pourrais arrêter ma surveillance. En général, seul mon frère m'intéresse, mais un doute s'insinue en moi. J'allume celle que j'ai installé à l'époque où mon frère s'était fait passer pour mort. John n'allait pas bien et je devais le surveiller.

Je me pétrifie littéralement sur place. Sur le lit, je vois John, complètement nu, menotté aux barreaux du lit et Sherlock qui… Oh my god ! Les sons qui s'échappent des hauts parleurs me donnent des frissons. Je reste figé un long moment bien malgré moi devant la vidéo avant de me décider de tout éteindre. Autant j'aime savoir ce qu'il fait, dans certains cas, je dois le laisser se débrouiller avec ses choix.

Je me doutais bien que ça allait arriver un jour où l'autre. La dernière fois que je les ai vu, ils montraient clairement des signes d'attirance. Ils en auront mis du temps ces deux-là à le comprendre.

Je me surpris à sourire. Tout va pour le mieux. Je quitte mon bureau et rentre chez moi.

.

.

.

Et leur logeuse, elle en pense quoi ?

.

Sherlock frappe à ma porte. Que me veut-il à cette heure-ci ? Sept heures du matin, il est fou de me déranger si tôt. En ouvrant la porte, il ne s'embête pas à me saluer et va droit au but.

— Mme Hudson, vous devez aller faire les courses. C'est vital que vous partiez le plus tôt possible.

— Bonjour Sherlock, que voulez-vous au juste ?

— Peu importe, achetez ce que vous voudrez.

— Voyons mon garçon, à cette heure-ci, tous les magasins sont fermés.

Il claque sa langue en signe d'impatience.

— Quelle importance si c'est à Londres, en France ou sur la lune, allez-y, Mme Hudson !

Je suis très étonnée par cette demande impulsive. Je doute qu'il veuille vraiment que je lui achète quoi que ce soit. Il ne souhaite pas que je sois dans l'immeuble pendant un moment. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a en tête.

Après son départ, je prends mon manteau ainsi que mon sac et quitte mon logement.

J'en profite pour me promener au parc et à l'heure de l'ouverture, je lui achète une bouteille de lait et quelques toasts pour le petit déjeuner.

Je fais de mon mieux pour retarder mon retour chez moi en faisant un peu de lèche vitrine, mais au bout de trois heures, je décide que je lui avais laissé suffisamment de temps pour ce qu'il avait à faire.

Arrivée dans le hall d'entrée, j'entends des cris à l'étage. Je monte l'escalier et ouvre la porte de la cuisine pour y déposer les courses, mais il n'y a personne. J'entends à nouveau les cris qui semblent provenir de la chambre du docteur Watson. Et pas n'importe quel éclat de voix ! Je suis passée par là avec mon défunt mari.

Je souris en comprenant le fin mot de l'histoire qui confirme mes soupçons depuis le début de leur cohabitation.

J'entends la sonnette de l'entrée retentir. Je redescends pour aller ouvrir la porte en espérant que ce ne soit pas leur ami Inspecteur.

Post scriptum : Sherlock n'a pas pris en compte que John dormirait plus longtemps que prévu et qu'il n'avait pas donné un prétexte assez long pour la retenir éloignée.

.

.

.

Et leur ami, il en pense quoi ?

.

Ma journée a si mal commencé. Je suis épuisé et voilà qu'un autre meurtre me tombe sur les bras. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

Pas d'indice, rien qui puisse m'éclairer. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de les appeler.

Bizarre ! Aucun des deux ne décroche son téléphone.

La barbe ! Faut que je me déplace.

Je prends ma voiture et me dirige vers Baker street.

Je sonne et leur logeuse m'ouvre.

— Désolé de vous importuner, mais je dois voir Sherlock.

— Oh ! fait-elle. Je doute que ce soit le bon moment pour les déranger. Ils sont… occupés !

— Peu importe ce qu'ils font, c'est urgent.

Je la dépasse et grimpe les marches deux par deux pour attendre l'étage plus vite.

Je ne les trouve pas au salon. Je les appelle, mais seul le silence me répond.

Peut-être qu'ils sont en haut. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je les surprends en train de discuter dans la chambre du docteur. Je le plains de ne pas avoir plus d'intimité dans sa colocation, mais avec Sherlock, c'est déjà un miracle qu'ils se supportent.

Je frappe et ouvre la porte dans la foulée.

— Désolé de vous déran-… Bordel !

Je suis choqué par ce que je vois. Les deux amis sont à poils, Sherlock chevauchant John, en pleine action et mes oreilles sont remplis de leurs gémissements.

Je ressors précipitamment, claquant la porte au passage. J'entends le limier me lancer entre plusieurs interruptions dues à son souffle erratique :

— Si c'est pour une affaire… attendez-nous… dans le salon, on arrive… dans cinq minutes, juste le temps… d'éjaculer un coup !

— SHERLOCK ! s'offusque le médecin, outré, entre deux gémissements.

Je descends précipitamment, rouge comme une pivoine.

J'ai mal commencé ma journée, mais d'un coup, elle devenait beaucoup plus intéressante. Dommage que je n'ai pas eu le réflexe de faire une photo. Je n'ai pas fini de les vanner après ça.

.

.

.

Et sa sœur, elle en pense quoi ?

.

Encore une journée pourrie en perspective. J'en ai ras le bol. Pourquoi Clara ne comprend pas que je ne vais pas bien. Si on ne se disputait pas pour des broutilles… Bon OK, j'abuse peut-être avec l'alcool, mais je fais des efforts, ne le voit-elle pas ?

J'appelle mon frère. J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un et je sais qu'il écoutera mon flot d'amertume sur ma vie, même si finalement, son silence est le seul soutien qu'il peut me donner.

— Allô, John ! Comment va mon petit frère adoré ?

— Harry ! J'allais justement t'appeler. Tu sais, tout ce que je t'ai dit à propos de l'homosexualité, que tu as raison de vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends, je t'ai toujours encouragé dans ce sens et tu m'as aussi dit que je devrais essayer et que je ne t'ai pas écouté…

— Oh, tu sais, c'est très surfait. Avec Clara, ça ne fonctionne plus trop et je pensais peut-être revenir à la normale, tu vois…, le coupa-t-elle.

— Harry ! Je sors avec mon colocataire !

— … genre me trouver un mec… Attends, QUOI ?! Répète-moi ça ?

— Je sors avec Sherlock. On a franchi le pas ce matin !

— Nom de nom ! Tu me fais une blague, là ? Non, tu ne blagues pas avec ce genre de chose. C'est.. OUAH ! Là, petit frère, tu m'épates. Et alors ?

— Alors, c'était… Oh mon Dieu ! Je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire ce qui s'est passé. C'est toi qui avais raison, c'est tellement… surréaliste !

— Je suis si heureuse pour toi ! Finalement, je vais peut-être retenter le coup avec Clara. On ne perd rien à tenter sa chance.

.

.

.

Et leur pire ennemi, il en pense quoi ?

.

Non ! non ! NON ! Non, mais c'est pas possible ! Il faut que je meure pour qu'ils se décident à coucher ensemble ces deux-là.

Vous me décevez les enfants. Se rabaisser à ce point pour... pour quoi, d'abord? Une partie de jambes en l'air ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve à ce blondinet ? Bon, OK, il est mignon malgré son âge, mais quand même !

Bon sang, si j'étais encore de ce monde, c'est avec moi qu'il jouerait.

D'accord, la partie est terminée et j'ai perdu… enfin en êtes-vous bien sûrs ?

Did you miss me ?

.

.

FIN


End file.
